t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Thicketpaw didn't try to get the dust out of his eyes, instead he ran in a random direction, he nearly hit a tree. When the dust got out of his eyes he whipped around to face Dewpaw. --- Thicketpaw Longfur slowly opened her eyes. She had been sleeping in the warriors den a lot lately, she had been very tired. She felt heavy all the time, and every ounce of energy was sucked out of her. She recognized these feelings. Am I pregant again? She would have to speak to her mate. She slowly stood, her long fur preventing her from seeing any size difference in her belly, but she felt heavy. She slowly snuk out of camp, roaming towards the rouge territory in between Nightclan and Leafclan. She slowly crossed the Thunderclan scent marker. After padding a short ways, she began to search for Avaro.-Longfur Stormstrike, after watching the apprentices and leader leave, retreated to the fresh kill pile to sun himself with a sigh. I sure do hope that Thicketpaw does well, and take this thing seriously. He may be competing with his sibling, but this decides his future. If he doesn't pass, then Dewpaw will be made a warrior without him. The black and white warrior rested his head on his well-rounded paws, his tail wrapping around his body. Stormstriek had to admit, he'd miss having an apprentice.Silverstar 22:52, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar sat calmly, watching the entire brawl with careful eyes, closely watching every move of the two apprentices. When Dewpaw kicked dust in Thicketpaw's eyes, she snickered. Dirty move, but effective. Perhaps even I could learn a thing or two from her. She didn't yet have a guess at who was going to win. So far it looked to her as if it could go either way. While Thicketpaw definately had a size advantage, Dewpaw was very resourceful and fast. She would be able to excape most attacks without large injury, and was good at using her surroundings. Although night was fast approaching, Featherstar was too curious about the outcome of the fight to stop the two.-Featherstar Coalfeather flicked the tip of her thin tail against the wall of the Nursery. Longfur was pregnant again--she had overheard, but she wasn't in the Nursery for quite a while. Perhaps Featherstar sent her on Patrol? Maybe she decided to take a stroll? ''She shook her head, twitching her whiskers as she felt a kick in her belly. The large she-cat shifted, her tail curling around her swollen belly, Coalfeather's light green eyes sparkled as the warming idea of new kits came up in her head. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike had shifted once more, now lying on his back with his amber gaze on a feather as if rested on his nose, occasionally strengthening his breath to life it into the air. ''Where's Featherstar? Is everything ok? They've been gone for long... The bicolored tom thought worriedly, his tail tip slowly twitching as he remained on his back, letting the feather miss his muzzle and fall to the soft ground.Silverstar 23:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw pelted towards Thicketpaw, jumping to the left as a feint, but then swerving to the right and leaping at him, batting at his shoulder. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw swung around, his left paw aimed for the side of Dewpaw's neck, his other paw trying to sweep dust and rocks into her eyes. (It's unlikely the dust and rocks will hit btw.) --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw hadn't expected the sudden attack. It had caught her off balance and she flopped to the ground on her flank, but she took the opportunity to latch onto his leg and bite it, though softly as Featherstar had said. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw had trouble keeping balance but managed to stay standing, he slammed his paw toward Dewpaw, it was aimed for her head. But if she moved forward it would hit her shoulders. --- Thicketpaw ((I told you how to get down...)) Falcongaze yawned and fell asleep in the warriors den, after waiting for Spiderpaw some time.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 01:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC)'' D''ewpaw felt her brother's paw hit her face but she didn't let go, only bit down slightly harder. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw continued slamming his paw onto Dewpaw's head/face trying to get her to let go. --- Thicketpaw Featherstar purred in amusment. "Okay, that's enough." She mewed, standing and padding over to the two. "This is going nowhere anymore. I think I have enough. Obviously you feel like you cannot perform your best as you cannot draw blood." She nodded before turning and padding back to camp. "Why don't you two go and hunt some mice at the cave (mineshaft) in Nightclan territory. We are in need of prey."-Featherstar "Yes, Featherstar." Thicketpaw said with a nod. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw pushed herself up and shook her fur, rubbing her paw on her head where Thicketpaw stepped on it. "Sure!" she mewed. "But won't NightClan be angry? Or are they gone?" ~Dewpaw (Ughhhh, please slow down! Even with ONE character, it's hard to keep up.) Spiderpaw let out a stiffled yawn, his paws cracking as he stretched his forepaws out. Letting the sun beam on his pelt, he waited for his mentor to call him to training. Flamestar22 16:14, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *Featherstar's skin under her fur turns yellow as her fatty liver takes effect. She appears very skinny as she has not had an appetite and her ribs can be seen under her short hair.* Featherstar flicked her tail at Dewpaw's worries. "Where do you think we have been getting all of our food during this drought? It might as well be our territory, I haven't run into any Nightclan warriors there yet. They don't seem to care." She continued on, entering camp slowly as she quickly grew very tired.-Featherstar Getting worried, Coalfeather scrabbled to her paws, having to unsheath her claws for extra support her weight. She wobbled towards the Entrance of the Camp, wide-eyed with fear. "Has anyone seen Longfur? She is expecting kits and I can't seem to see her in the Camp." She mewed with a panicking tone. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Longfur slowly trudged into camp, her stomach flahing with pain. She would have to tell Featherstar about what Falcongaze was doing, but that would have to wait for now. She stumbled towards Birchseeker's den, cringing in pain. "Birchseeker! Something's wrong!" She let out a wail as she flopped to the ground, her body convulsing as flashes of pain seared through her.-Longfur (What IS Falcongaze doing???) Flamestar22 02:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Ajahahahaaha!!!! Omg red that actually made me laugh. Or smile stuffies?)) Falcongaze remembered last night when he visited Sleet, giving himself happy content. ((BTW, this is the day after the night.)) He shouldered his way out of the den after his nap, bounding over the Spiderpaw. "Sorry. I was exhausted after fighting that raccoon. Ready for more training?" He smiled.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 02:19, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Actually no it isnt it is still evening/night. I determine the time changes and shifts. Also are you completely oblivious to what is happening to Longfur? I'm lretty sure her son would like to be with her...)Whitestar 02:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh. I thought it was daytime. Whoops. And he just woke up from a nap!)) Falcongaze turned by a pitful wailing. 'Oh Longfur! Spiderpaw, I don't think we should watch. It's a little, disturbing." He chuckled and led his apprentice away. "You can watch. I'm not." ~☾Darkshine903☽'' 02:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Uh, I'm being serious.. It's not supposed to be funny. I am so behind on Roleplay because you guys won't slow down.. Please answer my question >>) Flamestar22 03:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) His ears perked up in surprise, his green eyes narrowed at the entrance. He rushed towards Longfur and sniffed her pelt. This couldn't be! "Longfur, I hope this is not an early litter or we could be in trouble." ((I actually wonder how long you've had the symptoms of being drowsy and all.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpaw noticed that Featherstar had lost a lot of weight, "Featherstar!" he called and ran after her as she entered camp. He caught up to her, "Featherstar, you don't look so well." he stated, he caught a glimpse of yellow-ish skin under her fur as he looked at her. "Uh, you have yellow-ish skin, Featherstar. You look like you're sick." he said with concern. --- Thicketpaw "Errrr, what?" Spiderpaw asked, looking up at his mentor in total confusion. Cocking his head, he gazed at the dark blue sky, his eyes soft. Flamestar22 19:33, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ((It's night and your mom is kitting. We are in camp and I told you to go see your mom if you want but you don't have to.))~☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC)'' (Honestly Flame if you are confused just reread over things. Btw everyone I have to use my phone for a while. I spilled water on my laptop and I can't use it for a few days. I won't be able to look at anything other than the Riverclan and Thunderclan talk pages for a while so I won't be able to put the kits on the information page.) Longfur gritted her teeth, a low moan coming out. "No, it isn't early. If anything it's late. It just feels so diff-" Her words were cut off by a loud yowl of pain as her body convulsed again. "Just get these kits out if me!"-Longfur Featherstar turned and looked at Thicketpaw. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. I'll get some rest after Longfur's kitting is finished." She turned back and padded to the front of her den, sitting neatly and watching the sky.-Longfur (Who's mom is kitting? Spiderpaw's?) Spiderpaw thought about Longfur, and how she was expecting another litter of kits. I hope she makes it through okay.. ''Flamestar22 21:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak cringed as he heard the agony-filled caterwauls of Longfur, his fur prickling as he padded near the Nursery. His eyes gew wide as he sat down a far length away from the den, his tail flicking with worry for the she-cat. - Coalfeather pushed through the crowd of cats, dropping a stick in front of Longfur's paws, she sat down comfortingly by the rousing she-cat, her ears flicking towards her, she had kitted before many times. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:05, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (For pete's sake, guys.... I don't even know who Spiderpaw's mother IS). Flamestar22 23:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC) (Are you serious? Pay attention it is Longfur. Btw I'm waiting for Dapple, Ripple.)Whitestar 00:54, June 12, 2015 (UTC) (It's not my fault, you guys are going way to fast.. Who is Spiderpaw's mother?) Spiderpaw sat beside his mentor, awaiting for him to instruct him to do something. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:03, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Longfur is.)) Falcongaze sighed looking at Spiderpaw once more. "Are you going to see your mother kit or not?" ~''☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ''(''Okay, just wanted to make sure) Spiderpaw flattened his ears at his mentor's question. "I errr... uhh-" He choked on his own words before taking in a deep breath. "Yes.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw impatiently prodded Thicketpaw's side with her tail. "What are you waiting for? Let's go hunt in NightClan already!" ~Dewpaw "Right... Sorry." Thicketpaw replied, he began heading for NightClan territory silently. --- Thicketpaw Thicketpaw entered into ThunderClan territory, covered in wounds. A near fatal one on his neck, he was limping pretty badly and blood was flowing freely. His muzzle, paws and claws covered in blood that was not his own. He slowly began heading for camp. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw caught up and brushed against Thicketpaw's flank, quietly beginning to escort him into camp and in the medicine cat's den. ~Dewpaw "You alright?" Thicketpaw asked Dewpaw weakly, more concerned about her than himself. --- Thicketpaw "Worry about yourself. I wasn't even scratched," she answered. "'They don't seem to care', huh, Featherstar?" she growled. "Stupid mouse-brain. We almost died! Just wait 'til I get my paws on her..." ~Dewpaw "Agreed." Thicketpaw said with a snarl of anger. --- Thicketpaw ((sorry got back from Florida last night and I haven't been able to even unpack.)) Birchseeker hurried over and gave Longfur a stick, "You've done this before. You have to push." He was running around his den, getting any herbs ready in case of an emergency. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:14, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar gasped when Thicketpaw padded into camp with Dewpaw. "What happened?" She demanded, rushing over to Thicketpaw and supporting him.-Featherstar Longfur nodded as more pain flew through her. She grabbed the stick in her mouth and bit down tightly as she pushed. The kits slid out rather easily, assisting by the massive amounts of blood. The first kit, a light, sandy brown, tan she-cat, (green eyes) and the second was a ginger she-cat, almost identical to her father. Her eyes were also green. Longfur quickly lapped the blood off of them, weakly bringing them to her belly. She looked at the sandy one with dull eyes, she reminded her of Sandkit. "Her name will be Wildkit." She then rested her eyes on the ginger one, "and she will be Robinkit." She let out a quick sigh before laging her head down, needing rest.-Longfur